


Christmas Alone

by butterflyslinky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks is spending Christmas alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Mugglenet Fanfiction in December, 2011. I was listening to "Gift Wrapping" and thinking about Angsty!Tonks from book 6 and ended up with lousy poetry.

The bells are ringing in the square.  
The tree is trimmed, but no one’s there  
Except for me.

There are presents beneath my tree  
And all of them are just for me.  
Because this year,  
I’m spending it alone.

In all the world,  
Is there anything lonelier than Christmas  
When you don’t want anyone else there?

There were parties to go to.  
My mother asked me to go  
And so did my friends  
But I want to be alone.

I want to cry over my turkey.  
I want to be able to weep over all the presents  
Without their gentle words.

“What’s wrong, Dora?”  
“There’s nothing to cry about, dear.”  
“I’m sorry it has to be this way.”

When he says that,  
It makes a lonely Christmas better.  
If I went there,  
I’d have to see him.

I sleep late.  
There’s no one to wake me.  
“Come on, Dora, it’s Christmas!”  
None of it.

When I wake, I open the presents.  
Molly sent a sweater.  
She didn’t have to.  
But she has.

My mother sent a number of things.  
Socks, mittens, remonstrations for not being home.  
Everything she thinks I need.

There is a box from him.  
A small one, nothing spectacular.  
But he has remembered me.  
He has sent something.

“Dear Dora,  
Merry Christmas.  
Remus.”

A simple card.  
What it doesn’t say is more important  
Than what it does.  
And in the box…

Is a diary.  
On the front it says,  
“What I Feel Today.”  
He is trying to help.

Even though I haven’t gone out,  
Even though no one’s spending it with me,  
Somehow, this Christmas isn’t so lonely.


End file.
